1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing apparatuses, more particularly to a testing apparatus for a connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors are usually used in an electronic device for transferring signals between two electronic components. Generally, the connector includes a main body and a plurality of pins connected to the main body for engaging with the electronic component. If the pins are not securely engaged with the main body, the connector cannot transfer signals between the two electronic components. Therefore, a testing apparatus is needed to test the connection between the main body and the pins.